neo_one_piecefandomcom-20200214-history
Devil Fruit
Devil Fruit Classes Paramecia: The most common of the three classes, users of the Paramecia class Devil Fruits gain superhuman physical abilities/powers. Others can alter features of their bodies or their environment. Finally, there are some users that can manipulate and generate some kind of substances. Zoan: The users of Zoan class Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform into an animal and acquire every ability affiliated with said animal. The user can also transform into a human-beast hybrid form or twin-beast hybrid. There are Zoan class Devil Fruits not only for common animals, but but for prehistoric or ancient animals and mythological creatures as well. Ancient and mythological are rarer, with mythological said to be even rarer than some Logia Devil Fruits. Logia: The rarest of the three classes, users of Logia class Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform themselves into an element making them intangible or indestructible. (The execption being the Darkness Logia power which keeps the human body and makes the user more vulnerable towards pain.) They also gain every ability related to that element and gain the skill to disperse, control and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers. Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form. Known Devil Fruit Paramecia Original Gomu Gomu no Mi, Sube Sube no Mi, Kilo Kilo no Mi, Bomu Bomu no Mi, Doru Doru no Mi, Toge Toge no Mi, Supa Supa no Mi, Ori Ori no Mi, Ito Ito no Mi, Suke Suke no Mi, Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, Mero Mero no Mi, Doku Doku no Mi, Horu Horu no Mi, Gura Gura no Mi, Buki Buki no Mi, Kachi Kachi no Mi, Mini Mini no Mi, Atsu Atsu no Mi, Modo Modo no Mi New Bachi Bachi no Mi, Genso Genso no Mi, Hone Hone no Mi, Hoshi Hoshi no Mi, Jigo Jigo no Mi, Kaen Kaen no Mi, Koe Koe no Mi, Kou Kou no Mi, Meta Meta no Mi, Nobi Nobi no Mi, Tetsu Tetsu no Mi, Togu Togu no Mi, Housha Housha no Mi, Bodi Bodi no Mi Zoan: Original Ushi Ushi no Mi (Bison), Ushi Ushi no Mi (Giraffe), Tori Tori no Mi (Falcon), Tori Tori no Mi (Eagle), Inu Inu no Mi (Jackal), Inu Inu no Mi (Wolf), Neko Neko no Mi (Leopard), Hebi Hebi no Mi (Anaconda), Hebi Hebi no Mi (King Cobra), Mushi Mushi no Mi (Hornet) New Ushi Ushi no Mi (Bull), Tori Tori no Mi (Raven), Tori Tori no Mi (Snow Owl), Tori Tori no Mi (Phoenix), Neko Neko no Mi (Panther), Neko Neko no Mi (Lion), Neko Neko no Mi (Cheetah) Neko Neko no Mi (Tiger), Mushi Mushi no Mi (Mantis), Mushi Mushi no Mi (Butterfly), Kuma Kuma no Mi (Grizzly), Kuma Kuma no Mi (Panda), Mori Mori no Mi (Vampire Bat), Kumo Kumo no Mi (Black Widow), Kumo Kumo no Mi (Scorpion), Same Same no Mi (Hammerhead), Same Same no Mi (Great White), Same Same no Mi (Whale), Ika Ika no Mi (Giant Squid), Uma Uma no Mi (Horse), Uma Uma no Mi (Rhino), Umo Umo no Mi (Zebra), Zo Zo no Mi (Elephant), Zo Zo no Mi (Mammoth), Kani Kani no Mi (Lobster), Mausu Mausu no Mi (Squirrel) Logia: Original Moku Moku no Mi, Mera Mera no Mi, Suna Suna no Mi, Goro Goro no Mi, Hie Hie no Mi, Yami Yami no Mi, Pika Pika no Mi, Magu Magu no Mi, Yuki Yuki no Mi, Toro Toro no Mi, Pasa Pasa no Mi New Chi Chi no Mi, Chikara Chikara no Mi, Hai Hai no Mi, Kaben Kaben no Mi, Ishi Ishi no Mi, Iwa Iwa no Mi, Kaze Kaze no Mi, Mizu Mizu no Mi, Nendo Nendo no Mi, Shio Shio no Mi, Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi God: Anko Buss Anko Buss no Mi, Anko Eneru Anko Eneru no Mi, Shi Shi no Mi, Kyanseru Kyanseru no Mi Organizations with Devil Fruit #Marines #Neo Marines #Dark Myth Pirates #Waterfall Pirates #Holocaust Pirates